The invention relates to a connection coupling for microcomponents in plate form, having at least one line connection for liquid or gaseous substances.
Plate-like microcomponents, such as micromixers, micropumps, microvalves or the like, are used to carry out chemical reactions with extremely low mass flows. The use of microcomponents allows precise temperature control and thorough mixing, so that significantly more accurate process control becomes possible in combination with increased reliability.
The microcomponents usually comprise a plurality of plane-parallel plates which rest on top of one another and, in their surfaces which rest on one another, contain the structures required for the necessary function. On account of the good thermal conductivity and ease of structuring, these plates usually consist of silicon (silicon wafers), which in the interior contain a geometry which is adapted to the particular function of the microcomponent. In addition, however, it is also possible to use other chemically resistant materials which are appropriate for the conditions of use.
Owing to the limited mechanical strength of silicon, it is necessary as far as possible to avoid tensile and flexural loads on the plate-like microcomponent. However, fitting the line connections for the supply and removal of the liquid or gaseous substances which are to be mixed or conveyed presents difficulties. On the one hand, it is necessary to ensure accurate positioning with respect to the line holes emerging from the plate surface; on the other hand, there is a risk that when the line connections are being fitted or when the microcomponent is being installed or dismantled, unacceptable flexural loads will be introduced via these line connections.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a connection coupling of the generic type described in the introduction which makes it possible, in a structurally simple manner, to produce a line connection without, in the process, introducing significant flexural stresses into the plate-like microcomponent.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by the fact that a coupling body, which is substantially U-shaped in cross section, in an upper limb plate has a threaded bore which accommodates the line connection, in that an edge web connects the upper limb plate to a lower limb plate which is arranged parallel to and at a distance from the upper limb plate, and in that stop means are provided for positioning the plate-like microcomponent, which can be accommodated between the upper limb plate and the lower limb plate.
The U-shaped coupling body engages around the edge of the plate-like microcomponent which is to be connected. As a result of the line connection being screwed into the threaded bore, the line connection is pressed onto the line bore in the surface of the microcomponent. As a result, a secure and tight connection of the line connection to the microcomponent is achieved. The accurate positioning required is effected by the stop means provided on the connection coupling.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the inner surface of the edge web forms a transverse stop for one edge of the plate-like microcomponent, and at least one further stop means is provided as a longitudinal stop.
The plate-like microcomponent which is to be centered with respect to the connection coupling is in this case fixed in one direction (referred to as the xe2x80x9ctransversexe2x80x9d direction in this context) by the fact that its edge bears against the edge web of the coupling body. It is fixed in the other direction, which runs at right angles to the first direction (and in this context is referred to as the xe2x80x9clongitudinalxe2x80x9d direction) by means of an additional longitudinal stop. This ensures reliable and unambiguous positioning of the microcomponent in both directions of its plate plane relative to the connection coupling.
An end wall, which extends at right angles to the edge web, of the coupling body preferably forms the longitudinal stop for one edge of the plate-like microcomponent.
It is particularly advantageous if the end wall forms a force-transmitting connection between the upper limb plate and the lower limb plate. In this case, together with the edge web connecting the two limb plates, a particularly dimensionally rigid connection between the two limb plates is achieved, so that the force exerted on the held microcomponent when the line connection is screwed in leads to only slight bending of the coupling body.
A further advantageous configuration of the inventive idea consists in the fact that a lug, peg or the like, which projects out of the lower limb plate and/or the edge web, can be brought into engagement with a corresponding recess in the plate-like microcomponent and forms the longitudinal stop.